Scars
by AlyIsDauntless
Summary: The war is resolved, and Four and Tris are training initiates together. Eric is STILL ALIVE. I know there are quite a few of these, but give this one a shot! You won't regret it! Please read and review! DISCLAIMER: All rights to the Divergent series and its characters belong to Veronica Roth. This story is ON HOLD until October, 2013. Sorry for any due frustration!
1. Real

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is sort of a remake of my old story which I am now un-satisfied with, so this will n hopefully be better. If you don't really like this one, but like the story idea, check out my old one, "A New Life." And sorry for any spelling errors, my spell check has been acting funny lately. Anyways... Here's the story!**

"Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real."

― Cormac McCarthy, _All the Pretty Horses_

I replay these words in my head one-hundred times over. One-thousand times. For these are the words in which Tobias Eaton, the very thing that keeps me somewhat sane, had told me.

"Sometimes, we have to be brave. We all have something to fight for. If we didn't, we wouldn't be alive. Tris, you're my something to fight for. Fight Tris. Fight for something. Anything. Fight for your parents. Fight for Christina. Fight for Will. Fight for Mar. Fight for me. Remember those scars?"

I laugh in my sob.

_Do I remember those scars? _Ha. I remember them so well that they haunt me every night. Every day. He is the only reason I am alive. Those scars have nearly driven me to hurl my body into the chasm. _Almost._

I sound like some sort of crazy person. Oh wait.

"Those scars are the only reason we know that was it is all real. They remind us that our sacrifices weren't for nothing. They make us who we are."

I smile at him through my tears and pull his lips to mine.

"Without you, I would be long gone." I whisper in his ear, as though it's a secret. Psh. Tris? Secrets?

When I wake up, I am in Tobias's arms. He is reading. It is a very old book, entitled, "The Fault in Our Stars." He smiles at me.

"Morning Six." He says, kissing me on the forehead.

I smile back.

It has been two years since the war. _The Splitting, _it was called, and Four and I were in the dead center of it. After a lot of fighting, and lying, and killing, and betrayals, and guns, and serums, and codes, and a whole lot of Tris and Four running, the war was "resolved." The factions have began to put the pieces back together. The divergent are "safe" and the traitors are "gone."

"Ready to scare some initiates?" He asks, a mischievous smile on his face.

I laugh. "I hope so."

We don't have to be at the net until 2:30, and it's only about 11:00, but Four and I get ready anyway. I take a shower while Tobias goes to get Coffee and doughnuts. When I get out, I pull on some tight black skinny jeans, and a tank-top style shirt, which has a thin tight band at the bottom, but is covered because of the way the shirt is loose with pieces of the delicate fabric hanging down. It is tight along the neckline, and very low cut, exposing my raven tattoos.

****When Four gets back, I apply liquid eyeliner with cat tails, and mascara while he showers and gets dressed. I look like a true Dauntless, with my piercings, (3 in one ear and 2 in the other,) my tattoos, (I now have a new one on the inside of my wrist that simply says, "4+6") and the black ombrè dye on the ends of my hair.

"Ready?" I ask with a smile.

Tobias grabs my hand. "I was born ready, my dear."


	2. The Net

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I don't know how long I will continue this story though, because it seems that no one really likes it, and I'm wasting my time. I guess we'll see.**

**Please review if you want more updates! Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Divergent and its characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias scoops me up when we arrive at the worn-down net that caught me on my first day here, and tosses onto it. He climbs on after me and looks down from his position over me, a smile on both of our faces. He brings his lips to meet mine and I wrap an arm around his neck, pulling his body closer, as if to keep him from being taken away from me again.

"You're all I have left. I love you so much, Beatrice Prior. I love you more than you could know. Promise me you'll never leave me. Never again."

I don't need to consider his words. "I promise. I will always love you. Nothing will ever separate us again." He smiles.

His words remind me of our new reality. His mother is dead. She died fighting for the factionless. However, her endless fighting paid off.

There are very few factionless, because the new law states that if one does not 'make the cut' they have the opportunity to continue training, or studying, or practicing, and then take a few tests. If they pass, they can still become a member.

For example, in Dauntless, they train and practice, and if they complete their fear landscape in enough time, and hit a certain number of targets in a row, they become members.

They another option though. They can transfer to another faction, and do the same process in attempt to make it there. They can also choose to live with factionless, which are housed and fed by those who choose "faction care" as their occupation. They still do not live great lives though, and end up doing the jobs that no one else wants. Better than before though.

Marcus also died in the war, along with several other leaders. Any living traders were executed, including Caleb. Peter is serving a jail sentence instead of execution because of his help later on.

I flash back to the present, where Four and I relax on the net.

"They'll be here soon. It's 5:30." Tobias says. Then, as if on que, a train whistle is heard above. We hop off the net and stand, waiting for the initiates.

I hear Uriah and Christina above, giving the normal greeting and explanations. Then, it is scilence. Quiet foot steps inch towards the net, and pause. Suddenly, a girl, wearing bright, Amity yellow, comes crashing down.

Four reaches his arm out to help her off. "What's your name? Choose carefully. You can only choose once."

I smile, remembering when he said similar words to me.

"Delilah." She says confidently.

This time, I speak to her. "Welcome to Dauntless, Delilah."


	3. Meeting Them

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. Why is no one reviewing? In my last story, (which wasn't as good as this one in my opinion,) got like 60 reviews! This one has three. :( Thank you to those who did review, and I will keep writing a little longer, but if no one is reading this, I am wasting my time typing it up. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It only takes a few seconds for you to tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**

**Okay, here's the story... **

When the last person jumps, only a few names stand out to me. The first jumper, Delilah, the only Abnegation, Elliott, or Elli as she is called now, Ben and Angelina, or Angel as _she_ is called now, from Amity, a seemingly obnoxious Candor, Alanna, and my favorite, Elena, from Erudite.

Elena is different from most Erudite I know. She is pretty, with soft, long, medium brown hair, smooth tan skin, and small, rounded features, besides her big brown eyes. She seems nice. Clever, sarcastic, she must have hated them. I can already tell she did. I think I like her because she reminds me of myself. Looks innocent, but inside, I bet she's a bad ass. She quickly makes friends with Delilah and a couple of Dauntless borns, who clearly see what I do in her.

Now that I look at Delilah though, I see what I just noticed Elena had. They will be good friends. They will both do well. I know it.

"Okay. This is where we split. Dauntless borns, you're with Uriah and Zeke. Trans-" Tobias is cut off.

"Damn! I heard Six was a bad ass!" The shout comes from one of the Dauntless borns. I smirk.

"I bet you never got that Four." I say looking at him, my arms crossed. My smirk just keeps getting bigger as he smiles too, and shakes his head.

"Fine. You're right. Damn you, Six." He grabs my hips and pulls me to him, gives me a quick kiss, and just stands there, staring at me and smiling quite a bit longer then socially acceptable. Someone coughs. Uriah laughs.

"As Four was saying," I continue, still looking at him. I look back at the initiates, but I'm still facing Four, and he still has my hips. "Transfers will be with us. I'm Six, and that's Four."

"Six? Four? Why are your names numbers? That doesn't make any sense." I scan the initiates to see who said that. Of course. Alanna. I let go of Four and turn towards her.

"Candor, right?" I say.

"Yeah."

"Shut it. We don't take kindly to snot nose Candors giving us their opinon. If we cared, we would have joined their faction. Understand?"

"Yes." Alanna squeaks back. This is fun. Tobias smiles at me and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Anymore questions?" Four calls out. There is a long scilence.

"Are you two together? I think that's really cute." It's Delilah. I look up at Tobias and smile.

"Of course. I know she's adorable, but no one gets any ideas. She would probobly beat your ass, tell me, and then I'd beat your ass, if you tried anything with her." Four replies. "Or throw them straight into the chasm..." Four whispers in my ear. I giggle.

We lead them to the pit, and explain it to them. Then we walk over to the chasm and Four gives his usual speech about bravery and idiocy.

"This is the dining hall. You will eat most of your meals here. Meet us in training room 3B at 8:00 AM sharp tomarrow. Goodbye." Four says just before we enter the room.

We go and sit down at our usual table, and chat with Uriah and Zeke about the initiates, as well as tell Christina and Lauren and them about how it's going. Four and I go to the pit for a while, and then head to our apartment for bed at around 10:00. It's a bit earlier then usual, but we have a big day tomarrow.

I change into one of Tobias's tee shirts and climb into bed next to him. He wraps his arms around me and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds and I really really really appreciate it! Thanks for reading! Chapter four will be up soon! Bye!**


	4. Memories

**Hey guys! I'm back already with chapter 4! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please continue reviewing! I really appreciate it! ****_constructive _****criticism welcome! Thanks you's are below!**

**Thanks to:**

**xMorganx223 divergentdandelion**

**tkb0 Victoria (Guest)**

**For reviewing! AND ESPECIALLY...**

**Mangere275 for continued reviewing support, AND**

**DivergentForever247365 for the tips and support! I will try to make this chapter longer!**

**Okay... Here's chapter four. :D**

* * *

I wake up to a smiley Tobias who kisses me on the forehead when I open my eyes, still heavy from sleep.

"Hurry up and get ready. It's already 7:46." He says to me.

"But I'm still tired..." I reply in a whinny voice. Then, just to enhance the effect, I make a pouty face. He smiles against my mouth when pulls me up a bit and kisses me.

"Still tired?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to get us breakfast. If you aren't ready in ten minutes when I get back, I'll be taking you to the training room as you are. Can't set a bad example for the initiates and be late, now can we?" He says with a smirk.

"You won't."

"And why Is that?"

"Because I'm barely wearing any clothes." It was true. I was only wearing a bra, underwear, and one of Tobias's tee shirts that comes to my upper thigh, and just past my butt.

Four just smiles and shruggs. "I have them scared enough. None of them will try anything on you."

And with that, he leaves._ He won't do it..._ I think as I flop back down onto the pillow and fall asleep again.

I wake up when I hear a key jiggling In the lock at my door. I glance at the clock by the bed. _7:58_. Crap. When Tobias comes in and sees me, he smirks and shakes his head. Then he grabs a chocolate muffin from the tray and offers it to me. I'm not really hungry so I decline. He just shruggs and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack. I yell at him and pound on his back.

"Four! You will not! Put me down right now or I swear to god!" People laugh from down the hall. It must be a funny sight to see, one of your new Dauntless leaders carring another, almost naked one, through the Pit.

He laughs. "Love you." I just groan.

When Four enters the training room holding me, the initiates' chatter stops. Four puts me down laughing even more.

Someone asks, "What's with Six?" I roll my eyes and give Tobias the 'you're dead' look.

Still smiling, he responds, "She didn't really want to get up this morning. Eyes off. She's mine." He flashes to his scary instructor face when he says this, and then back to a smile when he looks at me. "But really though. You'll be dead." Instructor face again.

Now I talk. "Okay guys. Today we're going to play a game. It's called, get Four's keys from him and give them to Six first."

"What? No. No one listen to Six. She's crazy. Everyone get a gun." He counters. I make a face at him. He laughs and pulls me into him, trapping me in his arms. I roll my eyes again and look away. He tries to kiss me but I turn my head again. "Come onnnn Sixxxxx..." He whines. I look at him and make a reluctant face.

"Damn. Why do you have to be so attractive?" I wrap my arms around his neck, stand on my tiptoes, and kiss him. He moves his hands to my hips.

It's only then that I realize that all the initiates are watching, and I pull away, still facing Tobias. Someone pretends to gag, but I don't know who. Probably Alanna. "Go find a target." I say to the initiates, but still facing Four. I give him another quick kiss and turn back to them. No one moved. "I didn't know that you all wanted to be factionless. Maybe I shouldn't be wasting my time here." They scatter.

"God damnit Six. Let me have _some_ of the fun." He whispers.

"Never." I say louder then Tobias. Some of the initiates look at me strangely. I grab a gun from the table and spin it in my hand a little to make them feel intimidated by me. I stand in front of an initate and point it at their target. I breath in, and when I breath out, I shoot, just as Four taught me. Dead center. I look around to see the initiates staring wide eyed. I turn back to the target and breath in again. Then something hits me. A memory. Will. I drop the gun. My eyes glaze over with tears, and one falls from them. I see my parents' bodies, riddled with bullets. I stumble away. Tobias catches me. Marlene jumps off the building.

"Tris." He whispers. "Tris, It's okay. I've got you." He hugs me tight.

"Is she okay?" Someone asks in a quiet voice. Elli. Of course.

"She'll be fine." Tobias responds. "She's been through more than you could possibly know. Get to practicing everyone." Then, he picks me up and carries me to the far end of the room, in a corner hidden away from the initiates. We sit down and he holds me in his arms while I cry and whispers soothing things into my hair.

"I'm sorry," I say. "You shouldn't have to deal with this. It's okay, really, go help them. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. It's okay Tris, don't be sorry." I smile at him half-heartedly.

"I love you Tris. Stay with me."

"I would never leave you."

"I know."

I stand up with Four and he pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm texting Christina. She can watch them while we get you cleaned up."

"Okay." Is all I say.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When we get to our apartment, Tobias unlocks it and pulls me inside. After shutting the door, he pulls the tee shirt of his that I was wearing off me and wipes the tears from my face with it. He doesn't look down at my almost naked body like most Dauntless men would do because he knows. He is such a gentleman. I smile and pull some black yoga pants and a dark purple v-neck top out of my drawers and put them on. I look down at the simple "_4_" on my left wrist. I then grab his hand and look at the "_6_" on his. I tilt my chin up, stand on my tiptoes, and kiss him. We both can't help but smile during the kiss. And then strangely, at the same time, we pull away and say, "I love you." To which I respond smiling:

"You read my mind."

**Okay, I know, I know, They are supposed to have 4+6 tattoos. I changed It because I liked the sound of this better, and it seemed more original. Also, sorry for the bad ending. It was the best I could do for now.**

**If you liked this story/chapter, please review and tell me! Reviews provide me so muchmotivation to keep writing! If you didn't like this story/chapter, please review and tell me what you didn't like so that I can change It! I would really REALLY appreciate it! Thanks! -Aly**


	5. Coffee and Blue Jeans

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know it has been far too long since I've updated, but here you go! Better late than never! Also, listen to...**

**"How to be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds,**

**"Radio" by Lana Del Rey, and**

**"Blue Jeans" by Lana Del Rey. IT WILL BE WORTH IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: Divergent and all of its characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

I gaze into the morning rush in the Pit as Tobias and I sip our coffee. We are sitting in our favorite café. It Is a small place, and it's usually fairly empty because most people prefer a chain called Starbucks. The chain has been around for a long time, and there is at least one that is accessible to every faction, so it has grown upon a lot of people. I however, still would rather go to this coffee shop, Jett and Jenn's Java. The name is a bit of a mouthful, so most people just call it Java. Before we began training the initiates, It was a sort of morning routine. I guess It just faded away with the bustle of training.

Tobias sets his coffee down and reaches his arms across the table to grab my hands. I set my coffee down and let his warm hands envelope mine. "You always look so beautiful." I smile at his compliment. I suddenly feel the urge to wipe my hands on my shorts. I ignore the thought and focus on Four.

Finally I break our silence. "We should probably get to the training room. Knife throwing. Remember? This will be fun." A smirk finds a place on my face, lighting up my tired eyes. Tobias nods in agreement and we head off.

"I'm tired." I whine at Tobias, adding a puppy dog face for extra effect, "I need a back ride. I don't know if I'll make it otherwise." I smile and put my hand to my forehead, pretending dramatically to faint. Tobias snickers and I jump on his back, resting my head on his shoulder. I'm actually feeling quite relaxed, until Four starts tickling My feet. I start laughing and squealing and kicking my legs, and Tobias puts me down. We're only about halfway to the training room, so I walk to the front of him and put my hands on his shoulders, stopping him from continuing to walk. I look across the Pit, and as I'd hoped, his gaze followed mine. I then jump back onto him, the same as I was before, but from the front. He looks at me smiling and laughing. I smirk proudly and hook an elbow around his neck, pulling his lips to mine as we walk, just lightly, and then pulling away with my forehead still pressed to his. I pull my head away and just look at him smiling again. He slides his hands under the hem of my shirt, holding my hips firmly with his fingertips.

It's only now that I realize we're walking into the training room, but I really don't care. The initiates already have music playing, and one of my favorite songs comes on. There are no new songs, they are all from before the factions were formed, but there are so many that it doesn't matter. "Blue Jeans," by Lana Del Rey. **(Look it up and listen to it for this part:D)** I'm not so familiar with music because it wasn't allowed in Abnegation, but lately I've found It almost as necessary as breathing itself during everything that I do. Lana Del Rey has since been a favorite, along with a group called Marina and the Diamonds. The music is blasting and it make me feel like every part of my body has come alive.

The initiates have started to get used to Four and me, (**A/N: you may not believe me, but yes, In this case it would be "Four and me." haha okayyy back to the story.)** doing whatever we want, so most of them just continue chatting when we walk in. What catches my eye however, is that Alanna staring at us. I avoid eye contact with her and just attempt to push the thought away. I look over at the stereo and see that the music is playing off of my training playlist on my IPod. I must have left it here yesterday.

I turn back to Tobias and run my hands up his neck and through the hair on the back of his head, singing the words quietly to him. "You fit me better than my fav-or-ite sweater, and I know that love is mean, and love hurts, but I still remember, that day we met in December. Oh baby, I will love you 'till the end of time. I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine. Baby can you sleep through the tears? Love you more, than those bitches before. Say you'll remember, say you'll remember. Baby ohh, I will love you 'till the end of time."

"Damn Six. I didn't know you could sing," Four says. Now almost all of the initiates are watching. Four doesn't seen to notice; he just pulls me into him and kisses me. I pull away and glance at my watch. Training started 2 minutes ago.

"Ready to throw some knives at me?" I whisper against his ear, smiling.

**Okay guys! That was chapter five! I hope you liked it! I would give Dauntless cake to anyone who reviews! Also, sorry about the half-way cliff hanger ending there. Chapter 6 will be up... Sometime soon haha... Bye guys!**


	6. Queen

**Here's chapter six guys! Sorry, it's kind of short. The next chapter will be longer, so no compaining! just kidding. complain all you want. Bad writer! haha.. You all know that I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth. Now for the story!**

* * *

"Today we will be learning knife throwing. First, you will watch Six and me throw, we will demonstrate technique, and then you will practice on your own." Four's voice booms across our crowd of initates. I am standing close next to him, my fingers laced with his and my chin up.

I turn to Four. "Ready?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes ma'm." Four smiles back at me. My face turns hard again as we grab a set of knives each. We stand in front of targets that are next to each other and begin. I start. I throw one, and just as I'd expectd, It hits dead center. Then I begin throwing rapidly, around in a circle on the target. I turn back to the initiates, smile, shrugg a shoulder, bringing my head to the side as if to act humble yet cocky, and then curtsy.

Most initiates just stare. They always underestimate me. Four does something similar. He shows off a few knife tricks and then demonstrates proper technique. Now if the fun part. The initiates will be terrified.

I walk up to Four, kiss him on the cheek, and warn, "Dont kill me now. No one wants Six dead. Well, there are at least a couple people still left who don't want Six dead. Okay, well, Six doesn't want Six dead. And neither does Four, so let's get it right the first time," I whisper this part, "Eaton."

He rolls his eyes at me and I walk toward a target. Before I get very far, he grabs my waist and picks me up, tickling me. I laugh and kick and scream, but I can't get away. He sets me down by the target. He makes a 'disapproving' face at me when he says, "Siiixxxx... you're wasting the initiates training time! " he says It like It Is supposed to be a whisper, but we all know that It Is not. I give him a death glare. When I think I've glared long enough, I casually lean against the target. Four begins throwing knives around my body. He gets a little close to my head, right by my ear, but clearly on purpose, and I glare at him again. Ah, the days of initiation. He throws one more, right by my chest, and smiles. I roll my eyes and walk towards him. Some of the initiates noticed what he did.

"Jerk. " I say to him, but I can't help smiling.

"Drama queen." He says, smiling too, and pulling me into him.

I turn my head because it is only a few inches from his face. "I perfer to go by simply, 'queen.' "


	7. Say it

**A/N: okay guys! Here's chapter 7! READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!**

**I am doing a contest! The first reviewer to answer one of the following questions will get to be a character in the story, and I will post 2 chapters at the next update! You will be from which ever faction question you answer correctly first. You have unlimited guesses. Please do not participate if you do not feel comfortable with giving me your name, (just first is okay,) a description of your appearence, and personality. You may PM those things to me. Here are the questions!**

**ERUDITE: Factor the polynomial and solve. (I gave you an easy one! :P)**

**x^2 + 10x + 24 = 0**

**AMITY: What is the (official or unofficial) state fruit for the following states?**

**Michigan, Georgia, Florida, California, Ohio, and Hawaii.**

**CANDOR: Provide a correct answer to the following.**

**How many members of the House and Senate are there? What are the three U.S. government branches, and how can they override a veto?**

**ABNEGATION: Provide correct statistics to the following.**

**Approximetly, how many deaths by starvation or dehydration across the world have occured in the last 5 years?**

**No Dauntless! Sorry! You are going to be a transfer! I know. Sad :(**

**Okay. Here's the story. This chapter is kinda short! Sorry.**

* * *

"Ready?" I ask Tobias as we finish up putting away the training supplies for knife throwing and getting set to leave.

"Yep. Are we going to Zeke's party tonight?" He responds.

I haven't been to many parties, and epecially not Dauntless parties, but I have a feeling that this Is not a good Idea. "I guess." Screw it. I might as well. It's probably good for me to get out a little more anyway. Tobias also looks like he kind of wants to go.

"Alright. Hmm.. The party doesn't start until 9:00, do you want to get dinner in the Pit tonight?"

"Yeah. I promised Christina I would 'go shopping with her,' so meet me at the apartment at six."

"Okay, i'll miss you until six then, _Six._"

"Haha. You are just _so _punny."

"Maybe we can get pie with dinner. It's very _filling._

"Or Dauntless cake... Mmmmm." My mind drifts to the yumminess of Dauntless cake.

"That wasn't a pun."

"So?"

"Maybe I can have some Six right now. I don't think I can wait." Tobias pulls me into a long kiss. I slide my arms under his shirt and run my hands up his torso. His muscles are so defined. He begins kissing my jaw, and then down to my neck, and my ravens.

I smirk. "That wasn't a pun."

\/\/\/-PAGE BREAK-/\/\/\

After showering and changing into new clothes at the apartment, I head to Christina's. When I knock, she opens the door almost immediatley.

"Ready!" She asks, excited.

"Not really..." I mumble back under my breath. She didn't hear me. I should have never agreed to this.

"Let's go!" She shrieks. She hooks her arm around mine and begins dragging me to the Pit. "Ooohh! I love this store! You would look so good in that shirt! Wow! Look at those boots! Oh my gosh Tris!" I begin to tune out her meaningless squeeks which now occur every two feet or so that we walk. "Tris! you have to try that dress on! It would be perfect for Zeke's party!" I do like the dress.

"Okay." I respond plainly. She finds one in my size and I head to a dressing room. It really is a pretty dress. Tobias will love it.

It is plain black, and 50s style, but shorter. It comes to my mid to upper thigh. It Is tight at the top, and looks like a mix between a skirt and a tutu at the bottom. The whole back is pretty much open, but there Is a small black bow that pulls some of the fabric that is cut in a diamond shape together, making two open diamond shapes in the fabric, exposing my back. I really like it.

"Tris! You look so pretty! You definetley have to get it!" Chistina is ecstatic. I buy the dress and call it good for shopping today.

"Bye Chris!" I hug her.

"You're leaving already?!"

"I promised to meet Four somewhere at six."

"Fine. See you at Zeke's!" She gives me another bear hug and walks away. I breath out a sigh of relief. I survived Chistina's shopping day.

/\/\/\-PAGE BREAK-/\/\/\

When I get back, I find Four laying on the bed, all dressed up, and sleeping. I quietly laugh to myself as I pull on the new dress and my combat boots. I walk into the bathroom and put my hair into a topknot. I add in a sleek black headband and admire myself in the mirror. I really think I look good for once. Tobias shifts on the bed and I see that he is awake.

"Hey Tris." He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, observing my reflection in the mirror also. "You are so beautiful."

"I'm not. I'm just wearing a pretty dress and makeup." Tobias turns me around to face him, wide eyed.

"Tris, you are the most beautiful person In the world to me. No one could ever compare. Stop that right now. I tell you you're beautiful every day for a reason."

"But I'm not. I'm no where near pretty. I mean, I know I'm not ugly, but I'm definetly not pretty."

"Shut up. You're gorgous."

"No, I'm-" Tobias presses his lips to mine and stops me from finishing my sentence.

"You're beautiful." He says after a few minutes. "Say it."

"But I'm not."

"Now I know why you don't have an aptitude for Candor. Say it."

I stand In scilence for a moment. "I'm beginning to think that I might actually have an aptitude for Candor now."

"Say It. Say It or else."

"Or else what? Whatcha gonna do? Hmm? You can't make me!" I say, running away like a child And laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He says chasing after me, a smile on his face too. I grab my keys and dash out the door. Tobias's footsteps are close behind.

I get to the pit and there is a large mob of people. I am forced to stop. Damn.

Tobias catches me from behind and picks me up, tickling me, and carries me through thw crowd.

"Hhaha- stop-hahaha.. Four! Hahaaha" He pushes me into a corner away from the crowd. I can't escape.

"You can't escape." We think the same. It creeps me out sometimes. "Say it." I keep my mouth shut. He tickles me more. "Say it."

"Never. I'm Dauntless, I don't give up that easily. I'm not a pansycake." Damnnit Uriah.

Tobias tickles me more and leans into my neck, burying his face in my hair. Dauntless start to stare, and a few even gather around for amusement. Some of the initiates show up. Eric shows up. He gives me a creepy smirk. I can't believe he Is still allowed here. Under heavy supervison of course, but still. Tobias turns a bit, and very quickly, to see the crowd, and grins wider. He knows I don't like being the center of attention. But who am I kidding? He probably knows me better than I know me. He begins kissing my neck.

"Say it." He whispers in my ear again. Our crowd Is getting much bigger. He fingers skirt the hem of my dress. Why is this dress so short? He won't do anything In public, and that Is all I care about.

"No." I can't give up.

"Say It." His hands begin sliding up my body towards my chest. He is trying to give the Dauntless a good show. That jerk. God I love him though. He rubs my sides and gets a bit too close to my breasts for my liking in pubic. He kisses me hard.

"Say It." He says against my mouth, panting.

"Fine. I'm beautiful."

**A/N: That was one of my favorite chapters! Yay for FourTris! And please tell me If I'm getting too inapropriate for the rating! I'm trying to stay safe! Please review and enter the contest! I would totally give you Dauntless cake! Okay, bye!**


	8. All My Stars

**A/N: Hey guys! I have chapter 8 already! The winner of the contest is "FanOfDivergent"! You should go check out their stories! They are great! I will add their character In chapter 10, because ten is the special 4+6=10 number...ya know? Hahaha, you guys probably think I'm crazy. Well, anyways... Since enough of you seem interested**...

**If you can answer ALL of the questions, fully and correctly first, I will also add you in somehow. Yes! That Is your one and only second chance oppertunity! And that is definetly not how you spell oppurtunity! I am too lazy to change It though. Eh.. It's just the author's note, right? No one ever reads these anyway.. Haha. Tell me in a review If you read this AN by adding "Aly is sooo cool." At the end of your review;) Okay, here's the chapter already!**

* * *

Four smiles at my admitting defeat. "That's my girl." He says smugly. I roll my eyes. He picks me up like I'm a koala bear, which I really don't appreciate because of the length of this dress. I tuck Tobias's hair behind his ears and run my fingers through It as we walk. He kisses my nose. A squeek Is quite audible from down through the Pit. Only one person in Dauntless has the remote ability to create a squeek that high In tone. Chris. I bury my head In Tobias's shoulder as she comes running up to me. She has really healed any emotional scars quite well. Almost too well. I sigh.

"Tris! You look so cute! Woooww! So do you Four! You guys are so adorable! All matchy matchy!"

"Chris... The whole compund Is all 'matchy matchy.' We all wear black."

"You're right. Oh god... I'm rambling again. I hope I don't turn Into one of those annoying Amity girls."

"A little late for that.." I murmur under my breath. Thank god she didn't hear me.

"Okay guys, bye!"

"Bye Christina." I respond.

Once Christina Is out of sight, Tobias speaks. " I thought we could go to a resturaunt tonight, you know, instead of the dining hall. I talked to Jett, th guy that owns our coffee shop with his wife, and he has something special for us. He said that It was the, 'Super Dauntless leaders that save all the factions single handedly against our own cowardly traitors special.' I thought that sounded pretty good."

"Wow Four. Yeah, that sounds great."

"Perfect."

Four is still holding me when we walk into the little café. The few Dauntless that _are_ there, stare for a moment. I hear murmurs, just as I always do, and just as false as always, coming from the people. I know that they mean well, but It really Irritates me.

"Did you hear about that girl? Six, she had to kill her own parents."

Not true.

"I know! I heard that her own brother betrayed her!"

True.

"And the man, Four, I heard he once tried to kill a guy that almost raped Six in a bathroom."

Not true. How did they get the idea that I was almost raped In a bathroom?

"I didn't hear that, but I did hear that they were both unstable- That one would throw themselves into the chasm If the other died or something. I also heard that Four won't sleep around. She seems to be the only girl he notices In the entire compound. It's a shame. He's sexy."

True. People's thoughts on us were just a jumble of lies and rumors and guesses and facts and assumptions. Four sets me down and laces his fingers with mine as we head to the back of the cafè. He was evidently listening to their conversations too, because he frowns at me.

"She's such a slut too, not even pretty. I don't get what he sees in her. He basicly fought through it all single handedly, except he had to drag _her _around everywhere." I frown. Bitches judging like that out loud are going to get killed someday. The Dauntless do not have much patiance for that kind of thing. Four stiffens and I squeeze his hand.

"It's okay." I mouth. He is bubbling with fury.

"No, it's not. It really isn't." He turns around.

"_Excuse you_. Who in hell do you think you are? You don't know her! You don't know what we've been though! How dare you! You better learn to shut your god damn mouth, or so help me, you won't live to see another day! Do you understand?!" The girl just sits there, scilent and terrified. "Are you going to answer me, or sit there like the damned coward you are?!" The girl recovers a bit. She sits up straight and evens out her facial expression.

"I don't need to be anything special to realize that she doesn't deserve you. She is _nothing."_ As soon as the bitch finishes her sentence, Tobias goes off. I feel like the world is ending. Endless profanities and insults spew from his mouth and his face is beet red. He steps towards her, but I snatch his arms before he can swing at her. She smirks.

"Four." I whisper in his ear. "Calm. Down." He slowly stops struggling. He turns to face me, and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He whispers into my hair. "I just... snapped."

"I know, I know. It's okay. I understand. If anyone said something like that about you, i'd probably do the same." He turns back to the girl.

"_You,_ are nothing. Remember that. I'd also keep in mind that we," He gestures to us, "Are your new Dauntless leaders." And with that he gently pulls me to him and we walk away. Jett comes out.

"God, Four, I'm so sorry. Six, you too. I can't beleive that. _She_ won't be coming back here anytime soon."

"Nah Jett, It's okay. You could use the business." I say with a smirk.

"I don't need _her_ business." Jett walk owards her and kicks her out. Four smiles. I laugh. Jett comes back with an enormous grin. "Haven't done _that _in far too long." We both chuckle at his comment and he leads us to a strange terrace that is just outside a door in the back of the kitchen.

Everything is beautiful. There is a single table which is set with a tablecloth and beautiful china. There are tiny yellowish lights strung hanging across the rooftops above us, which resemble stars a bit to me. Flickering lanterns are located across the beautiful terace every few feet or so. There is beautiful black twisty metal fencing around the balcony, and the view is even better. It overlooks from one angle, the dazzling city lights of another faction, which, I am not sure. And from another angle, there are gorgous mountains that seem to cradle the stars and moon.

Jett smiles and leaves. I look up at Tobias, teary eyed, and smile. He smiles back, laughing a bit, and I kiss him hard. I run my fingers into his hair as it begins to rain. This feels like a fairytale moment. Like a dream, that could be torn away from me at any moment. I decide that i'd better enjoy it while it lasts. Tobias kisses me back, and pushes me against a wall. His hands run under my shirt, and hold my waist, in line with my belly button.

"I love you more than anything. More than anyone could ever love anybody." I say.

"There is one exception."

"I don't think so."

"You're my sun."

"You're my moon."

"You are all my stars."

* * *

**A/N: Awww... Cute ending, dontcha think? That, btw, is origionally part of a quote by E.E. Cummings.**

** "Yours Is the light by which my spirit's born- You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars."**

**Remember to review! Hopefully I will have another chapter up this weekend! Love you guys! Thanks for reading! Bye. **

**~Al- Pal.**


	9. A Dauntless Party

**A/N: Hey guys! here is chapter 9! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited! You guys are great! In the next chapter, we will have two new initiates! Should they be late for some interesting plot twists that I will introduce in chapter 10? Or should they just have been there all along, but they just now catch Tris's attention? Also, do you want me to try any other POVs? Review or PM me these answers! Thanks guys! Love you! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Dinner was beautiful. That was the first time that I had ever had pesto in the rain. Especially with the only person left on this Earth for me to live for. When we left the cafè, we were both soaking wet, but neither of us cared. We still had a little while before the party, so we walked around in the pit a bit to dry off, but without much avail. We walked into Zeke's party room, and the music was blasting. I liked it. People were handing out drinks, drinking for themselves, dancing, or falling down from their intoxicated minds, but mostly kissing. Most people were making out. They had a drink in one hand, and the other up someones shirt or running though their hair.

Someone gives Tobias and I a drink. I don't have time to decline. Four takes mine and puts the tops of both of ours on the edge of a table and pops them off. He hands mine back to me. It now occurs to me that I have never in my life had beer. I believe the legal drinking age in Dauntless is 15, which figures because well, it's Dauntless.

I take a sip of the cold drink, and it burns as it runs down my throut, but I like it, so I drink more. I'd better make sure that neither of us drinks too much. Tobias, I would imagine, doesn't get drunk easily. I on the other hand, probably do. Although, who knows? I tend to be underestimated by people quite a bit, which I am certain includes myself. I take another sip, and Tobias grabs my hips, and blending with the other Dauntless, pushes me gently against a wall and kisses me. His fingers toy with the zipper on my dress. Tobias kisses my neck, and as he usually does, moves across my ravens. I catch a glare pointed at me from across the room. Alanna. How the hell did she get into this place? I guess there isn't really anyone at the door to tell her she can't. She is with a few friends. She says something to them casually, they nod, and the girls part. She begins walking towards Tobias and me.

"Wow Six. What a pleasant surprise. Sort of." Four isn't kissing me anymore, rather holding me protectivly, and facing the wall, still, to avoid eye contact.

"May I help you? I'm kind of in the middle of something." I say, making a, 'just maybe a little tiny bit' face. She continues glaring.

"Why are you all wet? Fall into the toilet again or something? Get pushed into the chasm?"

"I think the real question is, why aren't you? You really need a shower. Your stink is ruining the fun." She doesn't respond for a moment, so I continue. "Well? I guess maybe if you won't shower, you might want to go train a bit. You kind of suck. That is unless you are planning on being factionless of course." Four turns to face her, still holding me like a teddy bear. She smiles flirtaciously at him and glaces at his biceps. I frown and add, "Instead of trying to flirt with my boyfriend. You _do _know that we decide whether or not you stay in Dauntless, right?"

She just scilently continues staring at him, and before I can say anything, he responds, "Sorry. I'm kind of off limits. I don't like whores anyways." And with that, he turns back towards me, grabs me by the hips, and kisses me, as if to prove a point. She doesn't go anywhere, just stands there glaring, so Four picks me up and carries me across the room, setting me down by a cooler of beer on a counter. Somebody hoots at us. I pull away, both of us smiling, and we go to find somewhere to sit.

I realize we have both already finished our drinks as we sit down, and Four asks if I want another. I try to say no, but I hear myself responding otherwise. Four goes to get drinks, and some guy sits next to me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I stand up to walk away, but he slaps my butt. He must be really drunk. I usually don't have to worry about that sort of thing... Perks of being unattractive I guess. I turn towards him and flash a dicusted look to show him i'm not interested, and try to continue walking. Before I really get anywhere, he grabs me from behind, so I do what my instinct tells me. I kick him where it hurts most. I then elbow him in the stomach, grab his wrist, and wrench his arm around so that I am facing him. I am so used to this that I feel like I am fighting a child. I suppose that is because I did a lot of this during the war. With one forceful movement, I thrust him to the ground.

Great. Now I have a crowd. The pervert that I just beat to the ground, along with the others surrounding me are staring in disbelief. "I honestly don't understand anymore. I was ranked first. Shouldn't that be enough to prove that I am strong? And if that isn't enough, I lead a war, and won, with hardly anyone on my side. I went through things that were so scarring, so hard, even for the Dauntless, that they had to be eliminated. Why is it so hard for everyone to beleive that I am not just an ugly little girl who made it into Dauntless by chance! Why can't anyone accept that i'm capable, of at the very least, defending myself!" It is only now that I realized that I had said these words out loud. Someone stopped the music long ago, and Four was racing towards me. He pulls me into his big arms and hugs me.

"You okay?" He asks quietly.

"Just peachy." I respond with annoyence and sarcasm in my tone.

"I think we'd better go."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good." Tobias and I push our way through the crowd towards the door. Soemones starts the music again. We're almost there when Zeke steps in front off us, blocking our way.

"Leaving so soon?" Great. He is drunk. "C'mooon."

"Yeah. Sorry. You have a lot of drunk guests." Four replies.

"So? Drunk means you like to party-hardy. That's all. Drunk is fun. You should try it..." He trails off, staring at something behind us. I roll my eyes and push past him.

"Oh, come on Tris! Stay for a few more drinks! I haven't gotten to know you yet!" It's Alanna. Her soft blonde curls flip over her shoulder and she offers me a drink. It looks like some kind of cocktail. The fluid is an olive color and is foggy. There was something about foggy drinks that we learned in health and safety class... I can't quite remember what it was. I suppose I couldn't think of a time where it would apply to me.

I don't know what brings me to do it, but I sigh and take the drink. Tobias swuints his eyes suspicously at the cocktail. "C'mere." She grabs my wrist like Chris does when we go shopping, and tugs me to a barstool next to hers. Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me protectively. I lean my head against his arm. She glances at my drink, and back to me, then smiles.

"So," I begin,"What faction are you from again?"

"That reminds me, what faction are you and Four from? I heard some rumors, but I have no idea if they are true."

"They're probaly not. Most of them aren't. Why are you interested?" If she wants to play a game of changing the subject, I can play too.

"Oh, I don't kow. Just curious I guess." She takes a sip of her drink, eyeing mine again. "Not thirsty?" She asks, smiling. She is so bad at hiding things that I can't help but laugh. She tipped my drink. Why does she think that I wouldn't pick something like that up?

"Not particularly." I respond, smirking. Four laughs and discretly nibbles my ear, whispering meaningless things in it every so often. Oh god.. Is he drunk? Great. Just perfect.

"Well. Sorry to keep you then. You look tired. You should go. Get some rest. See you tomarrow!" Ohh... I know what she was doing. Well, at least I know her recently improvised back up plan. A poor one at that.

"You're right. I am. Bye!" I stand up and walk away, almost to the door, just to tease her, then I turn back around and grab Tobias.

"Just kidding. Of course i'm not going to leave my drunk boyfriend with you silly. Have fun then!" And with that, I walk off, dragging a stumbly Tobias with me. "Man, Four! How many drinks did you have?"

"I don't know... Like Six. Hey! I know a girl named Six! She's really pretty. I want to go cuddle her. Goodbye... Um... Whoever you are! I'm going to go find Six."

"Oh god Four. I am Six you idiot!"

"Oh. Are you sure? Six is a lot nicer than you."

"Yes. I'm sure, _Tobias."_

"How do you know my name! Only Six knows that name!"

"Four. I am Six. That is why I know that name."

"What name?" Asks Christina, merrily trotting along, slightly drunk.

"No name Chris. Are you drunk?" I ask.

"Um... I think so. Zeke said it was fun, so I tried it. It's fun Tris. You should try it too."

I sigh. "C'mere Chris."

She skips along to catch up to me, and I unlock the apartment, and pull the two inside. I unfold the pull out lazy chair, plot a pillow onto it, and a blanket, and then shove some of my pyjama pants and a tank top at Chris, and shove her into our small bathroom. I thwn take Tobias's short off of him, and gently push him i to the bed. I take off my boots and dress, and slide on another one of Tobias's oversized tee shirts. Christina comes out of bathroom, struggling with the thin tank top straps, and I pull the shirt off of her, exposing a pale, skin colored, bra, and slide the top back on the right way. I push her into the reclined chair, just as I did Tobias, and crawl into bed with him. Tomarrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay guys! Hope you liked chapter 9! I spent forever on it! Vhapter 10 is going to be super extra awesome and special because it is the 4+6=10 chapter! Please review and favorite and follow and whatever it is you do! The more reviews, the faster chapter 10 goes up! Get hype!**


	10. The Fence

**A/N: First off, to Zahira312, You are completely right! I _did _realize just after publishing the chapter that Eric is definetly supposed to be dead. Sorry about that! It was a little late to fix the mistake, so i'm going to say that ERIC SURVIVED IN THIS STORY. Thanks for catching that! **

**Now, here is the long awaited chapter 10, especially for my two contsest winners! Please review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do if you have liked this story so far! I check my reviews daily and read every single one! It feels great to see that so many of you like it!**

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache and tears steaking my face. I know why. I had a nightmare. I turn over seeking Tobias's warmth, but he is not there. My heart jumps. What if it was more than a nightmare. I am frozen in place as I try to calm myself down.

"Tris? Are you okay? Four didn't want to leave you, but he went to get us breakfast and migrane medication. You were crying in your sleep. Screaming even. We couldn't wake you up. Do you... Do that a lot?"

"Sorry Chris. You probably didn't get a very good sleep then."

"You're avoiding my question. Look Tris. I don't know exactly what happened when you were gone all of those weeks in Erudite, and then Four followed you, and no one knew what to think.. And it was all a mess. It still is. But whatever happened in there, I know it wasn't good. I can tell what's keeping you up, Tris. I was a Candor. I know you cared a lot about Will, and your parents, and Mar, and Caleb, but you care about him the most. Something happened in there that you can't get out of your head. Tell me what it is."

"How long do we have?"

"Plenty of time." I sigh. Christina will get it out of me if it's the last thing she does.

"I had a nightmare." I say, hoping I can get away with just that.

"Expand?" She responds. Darn.

"When I was held prisoner in Erudite, Jeanine Mattews wanted To- uhmm... Four to give her the locations of the factionless safe houses. She tried everything on him I imagine. When I saw him, he was in bad shape. His voice was scratchy from all the screaming..." I trail off a bit. " screaming for.. Me." I look down and take a breath. Christina sits still, listening intently.

"Jeanine soon concluded that the only way to get to him, was by hurting me. And as she described it, fear was far stronger than pain. She couldn't break either of us before this. We were immune. He was my only weakness, just like I was his. So Jeanine prepared a serum for me that was created when she was developing the Dauntless serums. It had to be thrown out because of the way it made the mind forget anything but fear. It dug down and found the worst fears, and combined them into something much more than fear. It was an emotion that should not exist. I couldn't think. The simulation had too much to describe, but the worst part was... It was.."

I begin to sob. I try to hold my tears back, but it ends up sounding choked. "The worst part was when I had to watch Four kill himself. I thought it was real. I couldn't think. I couldn't manipulate the simulation. The next thing I knew, I was awake again, and Four pressed his forehead to mine, and all I could think was that it was over. It was over and I had Four and it would be okay for now.. But they tore him away from me. I cried for a long time. God Christina. I had to re-live one of the worst moments in my life."

"There have been worse Tris! Oh god! Why didn't you tell me! Oh c'mere!" She pulls me into a hug and smooths my hair. "You're so brave. Shhh... It's okay. You're okay now."

I hear someone walk towards me, so I look up. Tobias is back. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead.

"That's what you saw?" He asks, on the verge of tears himself. I nod.

"You were listening? Oh god Four, sorry. You didn't need to hear that." I whisper in a raspy voice. He presses his lips together and shakes his head from left to right.

"No. Don't be sorry. Shh... Don't be sorry for anything Tris." He pulls me into him more, and a scilent tear falls from his deep blue eyes.

"I should go now." Christina says, breaking the long scilence. "I'm sorry Tris. I'm really sorry.. For everything I said... About Will." And before I can respond, she leaves. Four and I stay on the bed, holding each other, but we can't get back to sleep. Finnaly, it's around 6:00 and we get ready for the day.

"Before we go to the training room," Four starts, "We've got a... Surprise." I follow him with only a confused look as a question. "Here we are." He says, stopping in front of his office. I hear two female voices inside.

"Who.." I start, but Tobias cuts me off.

"Just go in and find out for yourself." I cautiously turn the handle and swing open the door.

"Hello." I say, glancing back at Four, confused.

"I'm Six. And you are?" I ask, extending my hand. One girl, a small blonde, extends her hand to meet mine.

"Liza Maria."

"Interesting name." I respond.

"I could say the same to you and.. _Four_."

"So you've met him?"

"Breifly, yes. He came in about a half an our ago. Said to wait here for a while."

"And you are?" I say, turning to face the other girl. She is also blonde, but she is taller and tanner than the other girl. They don't look related.

"Tatyana Zachary." I nod my head.

"Six. So what are you two doing here?"

What she says next surprises me so much that I do not believe her at first.

"We're from outside the fence."

I have never met anyone from the outside. After the war, it was discovered that many lived there, but life was terrible. They lived on their own, tearing through the thick jungle that used to be what was called, "The continental United States of America." Life was a struggle for them. A chore in itself. Many would die before coming here though. They were scared. Still, we did get about 25, I had heard, when the war was over.

"Well," I say after a long scilence, "Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked chapter 10! I will hopefully be able to update soon! Please review! Love you! Bye!

-Aly


	11. Fights

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 11 finally! I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it! Also, have you guys seen the cover for book three, Allegiant, yet?! Yayy! I'm sooo excited! They're also making a movie! I am SUPER disappointed about the cast though... Especially Shailene as Tris. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, but she is NOT how I imagined Tris. D: oh well. I don't think four is too bad.. Some are worse than others though. Well anyways, chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything, except the few original characters that I created which still suck compared to Veronica's fabulous ones. :( **

* * *

**"Well," I say, "Welcome to Dauntless."**

When Tobias and I reach the training room with the two new initiates, we are early. We have already showed them around the compound, and explained how things work here, so we send them to work with the guns, knives, and punching bags after short demonstrations for each. We walk to our hidden little corner in the back of the room and sit down against the wall next to each other. I sigh.

"What's up?" He asks, slightly concerned. He can read me better than he can read a book.

"Just tired." I lie. I _am _tired, but i'm not _just_ tired.

"Liar. I know you're lying. Something else is bothering you. Is it the memories? Because they bother me too." I draw my eyes to the ground. Tobias is too easy to talk to.

"Surprise, surprise." I respond sarcasticly, the trace of a sullen smile on my face. "Once again, the magical magician Four guesses Six's thoughts."

He smiles. "C'mon.." He pulls me against him, my head under his chin, where it fits so perfectly.

"They tear me apart."

He turns his head to frown at me. "Oh, Beatrice. They tear me apart _from the inside out. _You're the only thing that keeps me from crumbling to pieces." He squints his eyes a bit in thought and stares across the room. The new initiates from beyond the fence are doing well. _Shockingly well. _I suppose these are skills that they would need to survive out there. Tatyana and Liza are both hitting the targets nearly dead center.

"I love you." I say to Tobias without looking at him. "Stay with me." I snuggle closer. "Don't you ever _dare_ leave me. When you die, I die too. _Those are the reprecussions."_

I smile at my quote. It doesn't take long for the smile to be replaced by a frown with the memories that come flooding back.

"I wouldn't dare. I don't think I could if I tried. I love you Beatrice. More than anything."

My smile returns. I climb on him and straddle his waist, my hands on his shoulders. "I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Alright, fine. Let's make a bet. A little bit sentimental, but who loves who more."

"All your Dauntless cake for a week if I win."

"_Anything _I want if I win. For a day."

He narrows his eyes at me and smiles. "Only because I don't doubt my side."

"Deal." I smile and kiss him on the nose.

"Stop being cute. It's almost time to be mean, and it's already hard enough with _you_ distracting me."

"Oh, shut up." I say. He opens his mouth again to speak, but I cut him off with a kiss. His hand are on my hips now.

I hear the heavy training room door creak, and I know that the initiates are starting to get here. I don't care. Better that it's drilled into their heads that Four and I are together and off limits.

Tobias pulls away a bit. "We've got some training to do. Then we'll ask a few people on that bet."

"Later." I nod.

Four and I begin scribbling fight pairs onto an old chalkboard in the back of the room.

_Liza Maria and Tatyana Zachary_

_Alanna Petris and Cole Davien_

_Elli Johnson and Mady Sallerio_

_Aly Weatherford and Amber Carosa_

_Delilah Helena and Angel Lauerie_

_Ben Lauerie and Elena Sage_

_Alvin Hendrinson and Jared Peterary_

Once Tobias and I are satisfied with the initiate pairings, we turn to adress the initiates. They are all examining the pairs.

"First up. Liza and Tatyana." Four shouts.

They enter the ring and stare at each other a bit. Liza is the first to throw a punch, but Tatyana is swift and quick, and dodges it. Liza frowns, assesing her options. While she thinks, Tatyana attempts to elbow in her side, but Liza reacts quickly and grabs the protruding elbow, and pushes it in reverse, getting Tatyana pretty hard. She is quick to come back though, and this time, she is motivated. She puts a free arm up to block her face, and moves in to slam Liza's knee. Liza pops it forward, but she blocks it with her arm. She whacks the back of her now exposed knee and Liza falls to the ground. She tries to stand up, but Tatyana grabs her by the shoulders and slams her back down. _Go around_. I think._ Go around and stand up_. She gets knocked against the railing and falls unconcious. I sigh. I would've put my money on her.

Tatyana picks her up with a bit of difficulty, and Ben takes her in his arms, carrying her to the bench. She comes to after a few minutes and blinks her eyes hard. She has a very stubborn look on her face. Stubborn. Like me. Tatyana sits down by her and asks her how she feels. She doesn't respond. Four has circled Tatyana's name and moves onto the next grouping.

"Alanna and Cole." Four's voice booms over the leftover chatter. The two step into the circle, but I can already tell what will happen. Alanna is over-confident. She smirks at him tauntingly, and throws a lazy punch that Cole easily dodges. She just wants to get him riled up. She tries again, and this time, Cole ducks under her arm, pulling her into a headlock. He slams her down and kicks her. She crawls away, cradling her side, and manages to stand. She looks scared.

Tobias winks at me. He pulls me into his big arms from behind and kisses my head. "You could beat her ass in a heartbeat." He whispers gently into my ear. I smile, and turn towards him, kissing him on the nose again. He just smiles and rolls his eyes.

When I look back to the fight, Alanna has gotten a few weak punches in, but is going down hard and quick. With one more good whack to the temple, she is out like a light. Cole carries her to the infirmary. Four circles Cole's name.

"Elli and Mady." He announces. The two step into the ring, and the fight begins right away, with a quick sweep quick from Mady. Elli falls, but isn't injured and stands back up quickly. At least ahe can take a hit. I think. She jabs Mady in the stomach with her elbow, and Mady keels over in pain. Elli takes this time to knee her in the jaw. The method is quite successful, and Mady is left with a nasty bruise already forming. I shake my head.

Mady shoves Elli's shoulders back, throwing her into the railing, and causing her to fall. Mady raises her foot to kick, and Elli grabs it, and slides under her legs, then pulls Mady down also. Mady grabs a good hold of Elli's hair, and slams her head into the railing with it. She is gone. Mady lifts her out wih the help of Alvin, and she wakes up shortly.

"Aly and Amber." Four shouts. We are both excited for this fight. I think Aly is one of both of our favorites, because she reminds me of myself. Neither of us really like amber. The next two fights will be interesting too. Delilah and Elena are in them, which we also like. The two new girls seem intersting too.

Amber steps into the ring, and Aly jumps over the rail. I like her a lot. She is small like me, and blonde with greyish eyes like me. Practically a clone. With these things however, she is heavily under estimated. She's very athletic and is stronger than she appears to be, as I learned watching her train. I believe she may also be divergent, but I can't prove my assumption yet. Amber throws the first punch. They are both fast. Aly is able to dodge it by moving to the side, where she has a great vantage point to elbow Amber. She does, hard, in the ribs. That's my girl. Amber grunts and grabs her side. She throws a lazy punch at Aly which she dodges again. Aly knees her in the chin, and Amber throws a hard punch at Aly's jaw in frustration. She hits Aly hard. She wasn't ready for that one. Aly pulls Amber's arms down, and knees her in the chest, and then jaw again. Amber falls, drifting into the gray area between conciousness and unconciousness.

Aly hooks her arms under Amber's shoulders and attempts to drag her out. Everyone stands there, staring in shock, besides Four and I. I think we both expected it. She is too much like me. I walk into the ring to help carry Amber out, and Amber drifts in and out of conciousness. When her eyelids flutter open about a mi ute later, Four has circled Aly's name.

"Delilah and Angel." Four calls out, drawing the surprised stares from Aly. She flashes a small smile of appreciation at him and lays on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Delilah steps into the ring first, clearly determined. We honestly haven't given her much to fight. Angel isn't fond of the idea of fighting. Either she has leftover Amity, or she's divergent. Divergence isn't really dangerous anymore, but it's also not good to go around telling everyone what you are, because they will begin treating you like you are an alien race, trying to take over the factions or something. The divergent are given the oppurtunity to leave the factions and live in the outside world.

Delilah takes the first punch, which was expected. She doesn't look like she wants to hurt Angel, but Angel won't fight back. Angel is, however, good at defending herself. I honestly don't understand though, where she thinks this fight is going to go if she doen't do anything. Finally, Angel punches Delilah in the gut, then knocks her to the ground. Delilah stands up, and with one hit, punches Angel's temple, and knocks her out. She holds Angel over her shoulder and gets her out of the ring. After a few moments, Angel comes to conciousness and Four circles Delilah's name.

"Ben and Elena." Four says loudly, but he already has everyone's attention. It's just now that I realize that Ben has been staring at me. He's looking me up and down. It's really annoying. I grab Tobias's hand and he looks away.

When the two are in the ring, the fighting doesn't start right away. Ben stares nervously at Elena, as if he sees her as some sort of snake, hiding in the ground, and he doesn't know when she'll bite. Elena studies his movments, trying to learn to expect every move. When Ben won't act, Elena eventually elbows him, and steps on his feet. He winces a bit, but isn't really very hurt by this. He punches her jaw, and then tries to slam her down right away. Probably not the best move. As i'd expected, Elena smashes her head against his to bring her body back up instead of falling to the ground. He is dazed, and it doesn't take much to push him over. He hits his head on the railing, and he is out. She walks toward him, as if attempting to pull him out, but before she really gets anywhere, Tobias and I are lifting him out. Four sets him down and circles Elena's name.

"Alvin and Jared."

"Call me Al. I told you that."

"Uhmm.. No." Four responds immediatly. I look down. Four picks up my hand. Alvin seems to notice that the nickname strikes an emotional cord, and for some reason, takes this as a sign to take it further.

"Why? Is that Six's ex's name or something? Well, who are we kidding though? Six couldn't have an ex. No one wants to be stuck with something like _that_, at least with all of these beautiful Dauntless girls around. Why would you settle for her Four? Why when you could have any girl _in_ this place?" I'm afraid Four's about to snap, so I grab his shoulders.

"Not now." I whisper, staring into his eyes. He avoids my gaze. "Hey." I snap. "Look at me." His eyes move to mine stubbornly. "Not. Now." He puts two fingers to his forhead and mock salutes to me with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes ma'm."

"That's seargent to you." I respond with narrowed eyes. He nods once.

I turn back to Alvin. "Maybe i'm just lucky. Are you going to fight anytime in this century, or just keep insulting me? I'm afraid Four won't last much longer with the insults. He's also stronger than me. I'll let you figure out what that means." Alvin turns away with a scowl.

"She's gorgous." I turn to frown at Four.

"Shut it." I say.

"We're not going through this again, right? I mean, i'd be more than happy to do so, even in front of the initiates."

"But you know i'm not, and that's okay." He pulls my hands around my back as if he is handcuffing me or something.

"Fight." He tells the boys. They comply, but I don't pay attention to their fight. "Say it." He whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes. "They're almost done. I'm going to make a big scene. Say it."

Jared drags Alvin out of the ring, and drops him on the ground. That seemed too fast, but when I check Tobias's watch, it has been about 7 minutes.

"Serves the jerk face right. What a turd." Jared remarks. I laugh. Jared reminds me of Uriah. I like Jared too. Four lets go of me and circles Jared's name. I scan the initiates to find Elena and Aly. They have become best friends. In a way, Elena is to Christina as Aly is to me. It's very interesting. Aly tells Elena something and Elena giggles. Aly rolls her eyes and punching Elena jokingly. Jared comes over to them and immediatly Aly's face flushes and her eyes widen. After only a few seconds she goes back to her casual appearence. Elena smiles at Aly, and wiggles her eyebrows. It is so obvious that Aly has a thing for Jared. But I am now starting to believe thatnhe might have a thing for her too. I smile to myself.

"Tris." Tobias says quietly into my ear while the initiates chat, snapping me out of my daze.

"Hmm?" I respond, blinking a bit because his face is too close to mine and my eyes won't focus on him right. "Ohh.. Right." I'd rather not go through this again so I give in right away. "I'm pretty."

He kisses me on the cheek, pleased with my response. "Maybe someday you'll believe it. Tris, you are pretty in every way. I don't know any other person as brave as you. As selfless as you. As smart as you. You're perfect."

"Not pretty though." I say, my expression blank.

"Who says pretty has to be skin deep?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked chapter 11! Yes, Aly is me. Shame on me for putting myself into a story, but whatever. Thanks for all of the great reviews, those of you who took like, five seconds out of their day to make me SUPER SUPER SUPER HAPPY! If everyone could do that, we would all have super powers. Too bad. (No, that did not make any sense at all whatsoever.) Okay, bye Guys! **


	12. Early

**Hey guys! First off, thank you for all the amazing reviews! Every time someone writes one I get so happy! I have read every single one! Thanks again, and keep reviewing! Also, I am going to try to post more often. I am going to try to post two chapters this weekend! Here is my new plan which I might not follow but will try: 2 posts over weekend, one on Tuesday, and one on Thursday. Wish me luck! Hopefully I will get these chapters out quicker with a plan! Right now, I am hoping to end this story with more than 50 chapters at the least. Well, here we go with chapter 12! It is really short! I know! Sorry, but the next chapter eill hopefully be up tomarrow!**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, it is really early and I am spooned in Tobias's warm arms. My phone beeps from the side table, and I stretch my arm over and grab it. It is from Christina.

_"Come down to the pit right now Six. I have something important to tell you. Bring a concealed weapon."_

I quickly respond sarcasticly to the strange message. "_Do my fists and remarkable abilty to fight count?"_

_"Ha ha. At least strap a knife under your knee or something."_

_"Why? Where are we going?"_

_"Just do it. Leave a note for Four, and sneak out. Tell him to call me. Or you."_

_"What's my birth date?"_

_"September 27th. Yes. It is actually me. Stop being so damn suspicious. And hurry up."_

_"Fine. See you in five."_

I set down my phone and wiggle out of Four's grasp. I grab some skinny jeans, a black v- neck, and a sweatshirt that Tobias got me, and change. I strap a thin knife onto my wrist under my sheatshirt. I put my hair into a messy bun and slide in a headband to tame it somewhat. I lace up my combat boots, jam my phone into my back pocket, and dig around for some paper and a pen.

_I'm going somewhere unknown with Christina. She won't tell me where the hell i'm going. I have a concealed knife if it makes you feel better. Call her. Or me. Love you always. Tris._

I decide that this note will suffice, and grab my keys and walk out the door. When I reach the pit, I immediatly scan it for Christina. It is not hard to find her, considering it if 4:30 in the morning and Dauntless do not enjoy getting up early.

"Finally! Okay. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Chris!"

All she says in response is, "To the tracks!" In an interesting voice that seems to fit the words, 'Forward march!' a bit better.

When we reach the tracks, Christina positions herself on a bulky and dirty rail. I sit next to her. "It's nice out here in the morning." I say. I laugh a bit to myself, thinking of what Four would say about sitting on the rails. Probably something along the lines of, 'I hope you're listening closely, Beatrice.' Just then, a voice which I know so well, a voice that belongs to me, emerges from behind us.

"Better be listening for a whistle, unless you plan on getting us _all_ killed."

I smile, but don't turn around. Neither of us acknowledge his presence. He steps over to us, and slides down next to me on the tracks. "At least you brought a knife. You know, I wasn't alsleep." I rest my head against his shoulder. It's colder out here than I thought, so I wrap Tobias's arms around me. He smiles and pulls me onto his lap, cuddling me more.

"Nice of you to join us, Four." Christina says with a scowl. She is defeated. "And besides, why would we _all_ be killed? You would've been just fine."

"Maybe you should re-think that." He responds. Christina looks confused and we both roll our eyes at her.

"Ohhhh.." She says after a moment of scilence.

The tracks faintly vibrate, and Four's eyes become alert. He stands up, and pulls me out of the way of the tracks. Christina sits non-chalantly, fiddling with her nails in definance.

"C'mon Chris." I say. A train whistle blows in the distance, and Christina stands over by us. When the train approaches, she begins running and a smile molds onto her face. She jumps on. Four and I chase after her, and swiftly pull ourselves in.

"So what am I here for?" I ask her. Her face turns hard. I turn to Four, realizing that this is going to be a difficult topic, and change the subject, hopefully delaying the inevitable conversation. "Also, did you follow me?"

"After reading that you needed to bring a knife in your note, yes. There are too many people who want you dead for me to be able to sleep again until you got back."

"Okay." Is all I say, with an accepting nod. Four looks surprised.

"Wow. That's it? I kind of thought that you were going to give me a speech about how I didn't need to worry about you. I don't. But I can't help it." I smile at him.

"I suppose you watched me change too?" I say, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Guys. This is important." Christina says, bringing our attention back to her. "It's Evelyn. She's not dead."

* * *

**I know. That chapter was really short. Sorry, sorry! Don't mentally throw things at me! I am hoping to have the next chapter up tomarrow. It was sort of an introductory chapter to a cool plot twist. Thanks for putting up with my awfully sort chapter. If you review I will love you forever and get super happy inside! Thanks for reading! See you tomarrow with chapter 13! - Aly**


	13. Deal

**Hey guys! Like I promised, here's chapter 13! I am soooooo sorry about that super super long update wait! But guess what! I only got one review last chapter! :( It makes me so happy when you guys review though! I will literally jump up and down like a crazy person. Anyways, back to the story. REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW! I will love you forever! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to _Divergent_,_ Insurgent, _and their characters belong to Veronica Roth. I own nothing but the writing below, which is based off of books created by her! Please credit Ms. Roth!**

**Al-Pal**

* * *

**"Evelyn isn't dead."**

"What? Of course she is. She died when the Dauntless traitors burnt one of the factionless safehouses down. She was in it. No one got out." Four responds quickly.

"Chris, how would she even be alive? Where would she be hiding?" I comment.

"You can see for yourself." Christina responds. She stands up, and readies herself to jump out of the train. We are not far away for the factionless slums. I pull a shocked Four up from the ground and stand by the edge. The wind whips across my face and blows my hair wildly around. Four grips my waist from behind. If I fell here, I would probably die. The train is not yet retreating from its heightened rails above the city. He is acting as a life line. Anchoring me to safety. Not to the train, but to him.

The rails dip slowly and evenly to the dusty ground, and the whistle blows loudly over the roaring wind. Christina jumps, and Four and I soon follow suit. She begins walking to the end of a street with an old sign labeled, 'Edgewood Drive.' She counts down the houses until she reaches the fourth one, then walks around to the back of it. There is an unlocked door. She knocks. I squeeze Four's hand. The sun is just begining to come back up, and I watch the color bleed over the skyline. It is beautiful.

I hear a clanking of metal as I turn back to the door. It creaks open slightly, and a young girl, looking to be about nine, peeks out. "Who are you? Are you Beatrice? Beatrice and To-"

I cut her off, before she can say his real name. "Yes. _Tris _and Four." How does she know us? Most people know us from the war, but not children. Not this young. And especially not by name and face.

"Four?" She asks. She looks confused.

"Yes. And you are?" He says.

"Reagan. Reagan Atlas Ea-"

"Who is it?" A littler girl pops out from behind Reagan's legs. The two girls look interestingly like Tobias, but they have darker hair, darker skin, and dark coal colored eyes.

"None of you business Alice! Go away!" Reagan snaps at Alice.

"Tris. And Four." I say. She scrunches her eyebrows `together in curiousness and confusion.

"And Christina!" She squeeks from behind us, annoyed.

"Christina!" Alice pushes Reagan aside and dashes between Four and me, grabbing Christina in a tight hug. This is confusing. Not who the kids really are, and how Christina knows them, and they know Tobias, _by his real name_, the part about why they exist, and why Christina has been seeing them. My brain has already put the pieces together, but I believe I am going though what they like to call, denial. It only takes a quick glance at Four to see that he is feeling just what I am, maybe a little more.

"Reagan, where's Evelyn?" He is straining to keep calm, so I grab his hand. He squeezes it. Reagan takes a short skeptical look at us, grabs Alice by the hand, and pulls her inside.

"Mom?" She shouts. Evelyn comes over after a minute.

Mom. It's true.

"What? I'm busy! You know that! What do you need?" Reagan just stares at us, and Evelyn follows her gaze. Evelyn draws a sharp breath.

"Tob-"

"Four." Reagan corrects, looking up at her.

"Right. ..Four.. come in.." She steps aside "And Tris. I see you're... recovering.. well." She stares at me, a trace of a smug smile on her face.

I shudder, and involuntarily squeeze Tobias's hand. His eyes harden at her.

"Is there something you might feel the need to tell me?" She blinks at him, pretending she has no idea what he is talking about. He just waits.

"Oh. Yes. Four. I wanted to tell you sooner but, I just, I don't know, felt that it was the wrong time. Come with me." She places her hands on the backs of Reagan and Alice and slowly guides them to her office, Four and I following behind her. When we reach the door, the two girls go in, but when Tobias and I are about to follow, she puts a hand to my chest, stopping me. I instinctively swat it away.

"Don't touch her." Four growls. She ignores him, and places the hand on my shoulder.

"Beatrice,"

"Tris." Four corrects, before I can open my mouth,

"..Tris, you wouldn't mind waiting outside here for a moment, would you?" She squeezes my shoulder far to hard to be friendly. I shake her hand off me.

"Actually, yes. I do mind. I grip Fours hand tightly, and he squeezes back.

"She's not leaving my sight." Tobias adds. Evelyn continues looking at me, for a moment, scilently. Then she swallows, glances down, and flashes a smile back up at her deserted son.

"Right." She says. We step into her office, and she leans on the edge of her desk. Tobias shuts the door. "Well Four, Reagan and Alice, they're your sisters. Well, Alice is a half-sister." Someone knocks on the door.

"Hello?" Christina.

"Just a minute Chris." I shout, my eyes still large on Evelyn's. Christina groans.

"I may need you two to take care of them. I hate to say it, but they need to grow up in a faction. They need to grow up in Dauntless. I've talked to your friend, Christina. She agreed to have them stay with her, at least most of the time. Christina, you can come in." She says the last part loudly. Christina turns the handle and quietly steps in.

"It will be better for them Tris." She says. I nod and look to Tobias. He looks at me a moment, then nod with confidence.

"Okay." I say. "They'll be safe with us."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the plot twist? I know it's a bit overused, but I am trying to make it original. I do not mind if you use my ideas, as long as you CREDIT ME for them! Thank you for being the beautiful honest people that you are. Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I will love you soooooooooooooooo much forever! It only takes a few seconds to tell me what you think so that I can improve! I really appreciate it! I will try to upload chapter 14 soon! Bye! Thanks for reading!**


	14. An Endless Rain

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 14! In response to review, your answer is no, I do not actually have a real life crush named Jared, however, that would be really funny. #foreveralone. But, if any of you have read "The Host," I am totally obsessed with that Jared. Mostly though, I really like the name Jared and assosiate the name with hot guys. Just like I would have, before reading Divergent, associated 'Tobias' with a pastey white nerd with broken glasses and an unhealthy obsession with Star Trek or something. Now whenever I hear Tobias, I expect to have to go and look for a pretty white dress. Doesn't it suck when your long awaited love is a fictional character?**

**Also, I suggest listening to "I am not a Robot," by Marina and the Diamonds during this chapter, or really anything in the, "The Family Jewels," album. But mostly "I am not a Robot." It perfectly describes this chapter, in my mind. (Well, most of it anyways.)**

**And one more thing, I want to warn you about the swearing in this chapter. This is rated T, so just so you guys know, Tris and Four swear a bit terribley in this chapter, and they are really intimate. You've all been warned. It really wouldn't actually matter much if you skipped this chapter anyway. It's mostly fourtris fluff.**

**And also again, (sorry for the LONG a/n...) I am SOOOO sorry that this chapter took such a long time tomturn up for you guys! It was finals week, and I had a lot of stuff going on. I AM SO SORRY! It won't happen again hopefully, especially with summer coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

After some talking with Evelyn and instructions on how to take care of the girls, they are ready, each with a small ragged duffle bag filled with their belongings. They both give Evelyn a hug, and a few scilent tears roll down their rosy cheeks. I have no idea how to comfort a child. I've never even been an older sibling to a child, much less been a responsible guardian of not only one, but two of them. "Don't worry." I say. "We'll visit. And besides, you'll like Dauntless. It's fun." Reagan looks up at me, and smiles through some tears. Christina picks up a crying Alice, and offers her hand to Reagan. Reagan just presses her lips into a line, stops, or at least slows her crying, and lifts her chin. Then she answers Christina with a small shake of her head left to right. She is strong.

As we approach the trains, Four explains how to get on. "I'll help you, but it still might be hard. Keep away from the tracks and wheels, and find the metal bar that runs along the bottom of the cart. You will eventually learn how to put a foot on it, grab the handle of the side, and pull yourself in."

"I think I can do it." Reagan responds. "I've done it at least five times before. Sometimes the factionless travel by train." Four nods as the train approaches.

"Ready? I ask. The two girls nod. We start running along side the trains and get ready to pull ourselves in. I wait longer than I should as I watch Four help the girls in, and one of their legs slips. Tobias catches it before it gets caught in the stong iron wheels, and hoists her up.

Then it hits me. What if that innocent little girl died because of me. Because I couldn't take her back to the compound a different way. I could've shot will in the hand. I could've held Mar from the edge. I could've sacrificed myself instead of letting my parents do so. I am selfish. I can't run any longer and begin to cry. I stop, and lean over my knees as the car that I should be boarding drifts past me. This is a long train. I can wait. I see Four peek out from the car I should be in. He looks confused.

'What's wrong?' He mouths to me over the wind. I shake my head and wave him back into the train. He doesn't listen, and keeps staring at me, so I turn my head away trying to keep him from noticing the tears on my face. I shouldn't be crying. My feet are uncomfortable, so I pull my shoes off. Why is my life so incredibly and impossibly messed up? I throw my boots as far as I can away from me, and squat, facing away still from Tobias, and cry into my hands.

That's when something hard hits me in the back. I turn around to see what it was, and squint as my hair whips my face in the wind of the train passing me. It is Four's shoe. A small chuckle cut through my tears. The old Van's shoe smells like it died and was buried in a hot meat locker for a few decades. His arms wrap around me from behind, and pick me up. I stay in a ball, looking down. He sets me down on my feet, and a new wave of tears hits me when I realize that I could've lost him too. He could have died in the war. He could die any day in Dauntless. Anywhere, anytime. What then? What comes after all of the light has left both of our worlds? I press my hands to his face firmly and kiss him hard. A wave of thunder hits and lightning illuminates the gray sky. He squeezes my waist between his thumb and fingers, and rain pours endlessly from the sky, as if to wash away the tear stains smeared across my face.

"I love you." I say against his lips. He kisses me harder, and he carries me under a crumbling highway overpass by my hips. I feel so little. He presses me against a wall, and kisses my ravens, as scilent tears stream steadily down my face.

"Fuck them all." He says over the crashing of the rain. "Fuck anyone who hurt you. They don't matter. You have us. Fuck everything else. Fuck the world because it's not fair. It's not right that this all happened to you, to us." I Try to smile at him past my tears. I remember the day he had said something similar to me in Amity.

"Then fuck me." I say, smiling for real now at my dumb and awkward pun. "I've hurt myself enough."

"I would, but... Not here." He says, laughing and playing along with the dumb joke. I love his smile. It lights up my world. I laugh and roll my eyes at him.

"But really Tris. Are you okay? I am ridiculously worried about you. It's not right, I know, but I can't help it. You're my everything."

"I'll be fine." I respond. My heart melts a little bit when he tells me i'm his everything. Our conversation pauses for a moment.

"You're wet." He says, stating the obvious.

"Soaked." I respond. He slides off my wet shirt, exposing my bra. I take a breath. This doesn't really make me nervous anymore. I know Tobias too well. He slides off his wet jacket, then pulls his mostly dry tee shirt off, and tries to slip it over my head. I push it away, and turn him around, pushing him against the wall.

A smug smirk spreads across my face, and a smiley disapproving one across his. Then I kiss him. I kiss him slowly, bite his lip a bit, and press myself against him because I know it really turns him on. He grabs a belt loop on my shorts, and pulls me closer, if at all possible, settling his hand into my back pocket. Now his kisses are not only pouring out love, but lust too. I slide him to the ground, straddle his lap, and kiss him more. His arms run up my back and play with the clasp of my bra.

"_Not here_." I agree with his joke statement from a few minutes ago. He kisses my neck.

"Pleaseee..." He whines.

I smile, and shake my head. I run my fingers through his wet hair, give him one more firm kiss, and stand up. He follows, and slips his tee shirt over me. Then he tries to put his jacket on me.

"No, you need to wear that." I say, frowning.

"You'll get sick." He says, frowning too.

"_You'll_ get sick!" I say to him, laughing.

"I'm not leaving here until you wear it. _Then_, i'll get sick. Standing shirtless outside during the rain isn't the best idea for someone who you don't want to get sick, _Beatrice_." He argues. I reluctantly let him slide the jacket over my shoulders. Then I remember the kids. I really suck at this. "Christina's taking care of them." He says, noticing my expression. He can just tell by my eyes. How does he see right through me? I am like a sheet of thin transparent glass, or more of a well memorized maze? I nod at him in response.

We step out from under the overpass, and jog alongside another train. Four and I pull ourselves in, and I gently push him down so that he is laying, and lay down next to him, my head on his chest, and I don't ever want that moment to end.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! To make it up to you, I will be posting two to three chapter by Sunday at midnight! (Hopefully...) Please Please Please review! It really helps me compensate for the time I spend typing up, revising, and editing these chapters! I really appreciate all of my readers AND reviewers! Thanks guys! See ya this weekend for a mini-marathon! Bye! :D**


	15. Jumping

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK 7473967484937484 YEARS! I have really been super busy since my school got out two weeks ago. I was on vaction the first week, and this past week I have had choreoghraphy. This summer, I will have a lot more time to update, so for those of you that actually follow this story, updates will begin to come much more quickly. Thank you for your paciance. And also, this chapter is slightly pointless and not very important, (not to mention really short,) but it is mostly to remind you all that, yes, I am continuing this story, no, I am NOT dead, and I will hopfully have more up this weekend or early this coming week. Thanks again. ESPECIALLY FOR 100 REVIEWS! Thank you thank you thank you! I am sooooo glad you guys like the story! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth and her associates. **

* * *

The metallic grey clouds that mix through the sky are still pouring rain over Tobias and I when we jump out of the train. As we approach an entrance to the Dauntless compound, I peek over at the worried but determined expression on his face that he is currently trying to hide.

I give a light squeeze to Tobias's hand to get his attention. He glances at me, and I wordlessly nod at him for reassurance, asking with my expression something along the lines of: "are you going to be okay?" He just forces a smile and nods back. "Together." I mouth, mostly because I don't think he would be able to hear me over the pouring rain, and I don't want to yell. But in all honesty, I think I do not want to speak because I know that if I do, all of the fear and anxiety I feel for him will be understood seconds after he would hear the first syllable come out of my mouth. And besides, there really should be nothing to be afraid of. We know what awaits us after the long dark fall. I am not even afraid of heights. But as I reconsider it, His fears are my fears, as mine belong to him also. It sort of makes me curious to whether or not our fear landscapes have changed.

I pull him down to my hight, and kiss him on the forehead when we reach the edge of the building. The hole that we need to jump into to escape the relentless rain falling from the sky is waiting patiently to consume us whole, sitting as massive below us as an infinite universe. Which It might as well be, because in Tobias's mind, we are about to fall forever through a dark hole into oblivion, or awaiting the ground to meet us for the world's quickest session of coffee and tea, and perhaps some face smashing, bone crushing, soul swallowing, destruction. Of course, he knows the real truth, but I can see that a million thoughts are running through his head right now.

I coax him forward a bit farther, until I am holding his hands behind my back, my toes dangling over the edge. He grips my fingers securely, protectively. I peek back at him, and tug him to my side. And in a wordless agreement, we jump.

The wind whips across my face and I feel the familiar pulse of adrenaline in my veins, as I so often do in Dauntless. I smile and shriek in joy, and then remember Four. I turn to him. He looks nervous, but he is smiling. I Laugh a little bit as our bodies' weight is absorbed by the net when we land. The net bounces us a bit from the impact, and I wind up lying on top of Four, my face just below his chin. He squints down at me with a smile, and reaches for the back of my neck. I let him pull me up so that our noses are almost touching, and then roll of the net and begin to jog away, giggling at his surprise.

A few moments later, he is jogging behind me, so I speed up a bit, but he picks me up from behind by tickling me, (which has turned out to be quite the weakness for me,) and carries me into a small cove in the hallway, the door to a supply closet of some kind. It is locked, but he just sits down in the hidden indent, me on his lap, and steals back the kiss that I so cruelly took from him on the net.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the pointless fluff in this chapter! I will have a better one up this weekend or early this coming week. Love you! Thanks so much for OVER 100 REVIEWS! That really means a lot! Keep reviewing! Bye!**

**Aly.**


	16. Tobias's landscape

**A/N: Here's chapter 16! I tried to update quickly to make up for that long wait last time! I am hoping this is how quickly I will be updating from now on. Anyways, hope you like it! Fon't forget to review! And I am soooo close to 100 followers! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get there! Well, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

The sun has risen high in the sky, and when I check my phone, I see that it is 8:37. Shit. Training starts at eight. "We're late." I tell Tobias.

"No we're not." He responds cooley, "Training doesn't start until 9." I realize that he is right. We no longer use fear simulations, only the landscapes, on new initiates. After initiation they are given an oppurtunity to try the fear simulations, but as new leaders, we decided that they are too emotionally stressful on the initiates.

As for determining Divergence, new tests are offered to everyone that will succesfully prove Divergence. If you have been determined Divergent, you are allowed to exit that factions into the outside world. Of course, Tobias and I were given this oppurtunity, but we decided that we should stay for now. Maybe someday we will venture outside the fence.

"Right." I say, grabbing Tobias's hand and jogging to the fear landscape room.

When we arrive at the doors, I run up to the door of the small observation lab where the serums are stored. I order a mixer machine, (I never bothered to remember the actual name,) to make up two serums per Tobias's landscape, and per mine. It takes something close to ten minutes for the serums to develop, so we will have enough time to go through Four's. We have to take the initiates through mine anyways in a little while. I pick up the needles and gently set them in a box for each set, then bring out Tobias's landscape syringes.

He takes the box and opens it, pulling out one long syringe. The protruding needle used to make me want to dash for an exit, but now it doesn't frighten me at all. Tobias pulls it up to my neck, and injects it cleanly. I do the same for him. Then we open the doors, and step into the dark room. For a moment, it stays dark, and I worriedly wonder if something is wrong, and then a setting starts to materialize.

We are somewhere very high off of the ground. I look down, and a pulse of adrenaline rushes through me. My toes hang off Of the edge of the small platform we stand on, and wind smacks my face, threatening to send me speeding towards the ground. Tobias steps up and grabs my waist, as if he thinks I am really in danger. "Tobias," I begin, as I twist my body to face him. "It's not real." He takes a deep breath.

"I know." And with that, we step off, and we are falling together.

The scene turns into blackness, and we land in a box. Tobias's breathing quickens, and he looks panicked. "It isn't real." I tell him. I grab hos face and force him to look at me. "It's. Not. Real." I repeat. Tobias looks away and bites his cheek. Then he looks back at me.

"But it feels real Tris. It feels very real. It _feels_ like we are trapped in a very small space with not a lot of air to breath. It _feels_ like you are in danger. I can't lose you. I can't lose the only thing I have left to live for!"

I put his arms around me and turn around so that we have more space. "It's a fear landscape Tobias. You have to face your fear, or calm down. So we're going to face your fear together because I don't see you calming down anytime soon. C'mon. Let's crouch." We crouch, and then sit, me sitting on Tobias, all pushed together, and it feels like every part of my body is in contact with his. The box scruches down to our size, and I hear a whimper from Tobias.

"Tris. What if my fear isn't of small spaces anymore. What if it's of losing you. What if we have to wait here until you die of no air. Or you get crushed or something."

"Tobias, listen to me. That isn't this fear. None of this is real. We just have to get a little bit smaller and it will be over."

He is quiet for a moment, and then responds with a shakey, "okay." I make myself into a ball and he hugs into me, the box shinking more.

"This is good." I say, trying to encourage him that we are making progress.

"No, this is much, much, worse. This is definitely worse." He says.

But just then, the box disappears and we are standing in a training room. Four stands next to a table with 10 or so throwing knives on it. A 7 or 8 meters away, a target is pinned up, with a simulation me tied to it. Simulation me is looking sadly towards Tobias and the knives.

And then I, real me, realize what he is supposed to do. Tobias does too, and in an instant, he drops the silver knife, and watches it clatter to the floor. I walk over to him and try to touch his arm.

But I can't.

Something is blocking me. Part of the simulation. "Tobias!" I shriek. He doesn't respond. He can't hear me either. I suppose that means he also can't see me. I am proved right when he looks around, yelling for me. He looks back at simulation me. She is crying now. Yelling at him. Swearing even.

"Just do it! Do it already! God damnit Four! Throw the knives!"

He starts shaking his head frantically, repeating over and over that he can't. She keeps yelling. Louder than before. Swearing violantly at him. He yells back and breaks down. He balls up and starts to cry. It is not often that you see Tobias Eaton cry. I bang on whatever is keeping me from getting through.

Maybe I can break through it. I'm Divergent. I will it to become ice. Just like the tank, and kick it hard. It cracks, and I bang and kick until it breaks. It shatters and I run through, grabing the knife out of Four's hand, but it is too late once I understand what he was doing. He was slitting his neck. Blood drips down him, staining his shirt. But he is not dead. His eyes widen when he sees me, and he begins to understand.

I throw the knives at myself, and my simulation body falls lifeless, straining against the ropes. "C'mon." I say, I help him up, and his injuries and the blood fade. His next fear is the woman. The fear of killing the innocent. He grabs the gun and points it at her. She looks frightened, but he shoots. He drops the gun, and we walk away. The scene fades, and we are back in the dark room. I flock on the lights, and run to hug Tobias.

"I'm sorry you had to kill yourself." He says.

I laugh a little. "It's nothing."


	17. Landscapes

**Here's chapter 17! Finally! Iknow you guys are getting impacient with me... I AM SO SORRY! **balls up in corner and cries** I was on vacation and I literally just got home. (Well, while I was writing this author's note I had just gotten home. I wrote the whole story at that time and accidently didn't save and lost it all. SORRY AGAIN! I CAN'T HELP THAT I SUCK AT LIFE!)**

**Do you want to hear about my vacation?! Probably not. But I am going to tell you anyway because i'm a mean person and it's kind of funny! Well, to sum it up for me, it sucked. Here we go... **

**First, our boat broke down. Then I got really sick. Then my dad got kidney stones. (super sad face) Then the tire in our boat trailer blew out and we had to leave the boat on the side of a highway for my dad to get tomorrow. And to top it off, when we got home, a dead squirrel with its head bitten off awaited us in our front yard. ("Something smells like fish..." Was the first thing said when we pulled into the driveway.) Uhmmm... Ew. But I really shouldn't complain. Most of the vacation was pretty fun.**

**Here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth and assosiates. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

When Tobias and I step out of the landscape room, I peek around the corner to be sure no one is here yet, and scurry into the observation lab again. Four takes a seat in a fold up chair that is positioned outside of the landscape room. It is one of many that are intended for waiting initiates. I unlock the freezer that contains the batch of serums for the transfers, and pull out a tray. I set it on the desk, and pull up the program that creates the simulation and change it to activate my landscape, then I snatch up the tray, and hurry back outside.

In the time that it took me to retreive the serums and adjust the program, a few initiates arrived. I nod a hello at them and they shift in their seats a bit. At least I intimidate them. I sit down next to Four and flash him a small smile.

After roughly 5-10 minutes, all of the initiates sit nervous and excited in the cheap plastic fold ups in front of us. Tobias and I stand, and everyone quiets down.

"Good morning. I hope you all know that today we begin stage two of transfer initiation. Unlike in the recent past, other methods of testing and teaching you all have been offered only to members. We begin fear landscapes today." Four's voice booms over the crowd.

I remember my stage two. We were put under a serum which we were not aware during. Of course, I, being Divergent, was aware, but anyone else wasn't. Tobias and I decided that continuing with the same previous stages of initiation would give the Divergent an unfair advantage. And besides, the simulation was too emotionally stressful on the initiates. The more preserved lives, the better.

The New Erudite also developed a way be sure that none of the initiates remember my fears or anything personal, but still remember how the landscape works, and retain the knowledge of that sort. It sometimes glitches, but a privacy policy has been put into place, (which I myself enacted,) because I am going to have to share my landscape with a lot of kids that do not understand the importance of secrets to myself and Tobias.

I pick up where Tobias left off. "To get a feel for what a fear landscape is like, and what you will be evaluated by and trained with this stage, you will all be going through my landscape with me. Thanks to a newly developed Erudite serum, we are able to make it so that you all only remember important details of how the simulation works and the processes involved in successfully completing your landscape. All other details that I perfer to be kept private, including my fears, will be erased by your memory in 12-24 hours after injection. You are all aware of the Privacy Policy. Anyone who has had a glitched serum or is knowingly divergent should alert us as soon as possible. Anyone found to have purposefully violated this code with be inelligable to finish Dauntless initiation, and therefore, join our faction. Not only will these consequences effect you, but I encourage you to think of a certain few Dauntless (prodigies) who have a certain tendancy to protect me. I honestly don't know how so many dangerous people came to care for me, but I just consider myself lucky and don't question it."

Then Tobias holds my waist lightly in his fingertips from behind me and adds, " point being: I am said Dauntless sort-of-prodigy,"

"Actual prodigy." I interject.

Four gives me a look and continues. "I will kick your ass if you mess with her. Her secrets do not belong to you, and you should have a little respect for someone who saved every one of you from this bitch we know called Jeanine. She has gone through more than anyone should, and it is a good thing she isn't made of glass because we would all be broken. Long story short, (again,) you owe her some respect anyways, and she is pretty much invincible."

"He's right," I say in a mockingly, 'I know i'm great' way with a nod. "But, there is _one_ person who could break me."

"Who?" He answers.

"I couldn't tell you! That would be like admitting my biggest weakness! I mean, you should know about that best of anyone..." I respond. He just looks puzzled. I see him mouth a name with a question in his eyes.

"Will?" I shake my head. His name feels numb in my mouth now. I repeat it over and to myself quietly, but the feeling, happy or sad, won't come with it.

"Damn you're stupid." One of the initiates says. Elena.

"Oh my god. It's you. It's you! You are the person! How do you not see that?! You're practically blind, Four." Aly. I smile. I've always liked her.

Four smiles slightly back and shakes his head. "It couldn't be. She doesn't like... _Meeee_? Of course not. And you need to watch your mouth. It's going to get you into trouble at some point. Just what I always used to tell Tobias. He peeks around my shoulder at me and winks. Then he kisses me on the nose and looks around. The transfers are still watching. He sticks his clipboard up, blocking their view of our faces, and kisses me. Then he whispers into my ear,

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll never leave you."


End file.
